


own: a kara and lena collection

by fivethirtyone-screens (intensecomplexity)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble Collection, F/F, Gen, Language, Mild Angst, Open to Interpretation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intensecomplexity/pseuds/fivethirtyone-screens
Summary: collection of supercorp pieces of various lengths.





	1. bullet

It's the sound of a gun going off that sends Kara's heart racing. The world stands still when she watches her sister fall to ground with Corben. Fear grips her throat and for a moment she can't breathe when she finds blood across the pavement.

 

_You couldn't **protect** her!_

 

A cloak of darkness covers her eyes until she sees Alex climb to her knees without a scratch on her. She looks up and finds Lena Luthor with a gun in hand, trained on Corben. Her face is hardened with no mercy, but there is a trace of anxiety in how her brow is furrowed.

 

She catches Lena's eye and tries to silently convey her gratitude, but she's too shocked to do anything. Green eyes tell her that everything is okay, that everyone who _matters_ is okay.

 

"Bullet went through and through, but he's going to need a hospital." Alex's voice fills the air and _yes_ , she's okay. "Good job, Supergirl."

 

"I had help," she simply comments, looking back towards Lena who's finally lowered her gun. She wants to take it away and tell her she's safe, but she isn't sure if the fight isn't over.

 

She's pretty sure a new fight has already begun.

 

Lena may have shot Corben, but she's sure she's been shot, too, through and through. With the way Lena is holding her gaze, she isn’t sure who the enemy is.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the struggle of continuing This is My Road at its current pace resulted into this collection. o_o;


	2. green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> green like kryptonite.

When Kara looks into Lena's eyes everything suddenly stops making sense. She doesn't feel sick, but she doesn't feel _right_. Lena's eyes are so bright and clear it catches her off guard, but she also sees something familiar underlying them.

 

She vaguely hears Clark responding to Lena's words about the article he's written about the attack the day before, but she can't stop herself from dwelling at how she _feels_.

 

"What about you Miss Danvers? I didn't see your name in the byline." Lena's voice pulls her out of her thoughts and has her mentally fumbling.

 

"U-- Uh, well, like I said, I’m not a reporter," she stammers out with a weak smile at the end.

 

"You could've fooled me."

 

Lena's smile has the corner of her own lips lifting into a soft and genuine smile. Her gaze lingers and for a fleeting moment she feels disarmed like when she's met with Kryptonite. Lena's eyes are green like the material, but she hopes they remain pure as time passes.

 

"I hope this isn't the last time we talk."

 

"I hope not, either," she softly responds, realizing what she's feeling.

 

Attraction.


	3. emergencies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a fucking wall of ray guns beside them.

Emergencies are nothing new to Kara, she considers them as part of her daily schedule. No matter what time of the day (or night) she expects to be called away to sort out whatever mess is going on somewhere in National City.

 

What she doesn't expect is for an emergency to take place somewhere in L-Corp while she's visiting Lena. One moment they're sitting on the couch trading light-hearted jokes and the next moment the building is shaking. She thinks she can speed off while Lena's not looking, but that thought flies ( _how ironic_ ) out of her head when the C.E.O. sits closer to her, grabs her hand and tells her that the building is about to go into lockdown.

 

There are several blasts that rock the building and Kara wonders why Lena isn't panicking or calling for help. The only expression on the woman's face is one of utter annoyance. She's led to one corner of the office and she watches Lena press some hidden plate ( _of course_ ) that has the entire wall shifting. Her eyes widen and she thinks it's a safe room that she's being taken to, but Lena lets go of her hand in favour to pick up one of the--

 

"I-Is that a-a _ray gun_?" she sputters out in disbelief. She knew in the back of her mind the woman might have her own hidden arsenal, but seeing really is believing and she's glad she isn't on the receiving end of that gun.

 

Before Lena can answer her, the door to her office is forced open and they both turn to find a very disgruntled man with his own technologically advanced gun. The man has his gun aimed at Lena, but before he can even pull the trigger he's shot right back out.

 

Kara just _stares_. She hears rushed footsteps out in the hallway and sees L-Corp's security checking over the man. All she can make out is that the man is completely disoriented and disarmed. She tunes everything else out because Lena Luthor has a wall of fucking ray guns at her disposal.

 

Lena definitely doesn't need Supergirl's protection or help.

 

For the weirdest moment she thinks Lena has 'get attacked' written in her daily schedule.

 

"Kara?"

 

The blonde just looks between the gun and Lena and she can't voice anything out because _there's a wall of ray guns_ that _Lena really knows how to use_ beside them.

 

"It's only for emergencies."

 

Kara thinks she's about to have her own emergency.

 

**Author's Note:**

> send prompts and say hi @[531screens](http://531screens.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
